Request: Inspirited Away
' ' is a request in Yo-kai Watch 2. The quest giver is a tailsman located at Mt. Wildwood Shrine, right by the shrine. Quest Description Inspirited Away People are disappearing from Mt. Wildwood Shrine! It must be a Yo-kai! Quest Complete It turns out that the Yo-Kai yanking people away was a little drum called Don Chan. Now that that's sorted out, we can ask Don Chan to perform Rockin' Rockets once a day! Plot A tailsman man asks if the player came to buy tailsman, however he says it is no place for little kids, as people have had the nasty tendency to up and disappear from the shrine, and not on their own. They come up to relax a little bit, and then out of nowhere, they seem to disappear into thin air. More specifically, people have been disappearing around the stairways leading up towards the shrine, or atleast around there. The funny thing about this whole situation is, everyone who had disappeared all came back after a spell, smiling tons. But the strangest thing was that none were able to recollect on where they had been. It is speculated by the tailsman that it might be the shrine's guardian angel doing all of this just for some boisterous fun. After walking around and finding Mirapo, ''a suspect for the disappearances, Whisper claims this isn't the real culprit, and then the protagonist soon follows up saying that Mirapo has the power to transport people to other places. Mirapo adds onto that and verifies that he can indeed do such things, and then asks if the player would like for him to transport the player. Without waiting for an answer, ''Mirapo will slurp the player in, transporting the player to a lively festival. It is clear that Mirapo is what has been causing disturbances around the shrine, but Mirapo says that the people he's transported have been requested to be transported there, and he was merely helping out the Yo-Kai requesting for help. The player will still be in Mt. Wildwood Shrine, but there will be several decorative lighting up the the festival. Wandering up to see what the festival is about, Whisper begins to sense a strong Yo-Kai nearby, who ends up being Don Chan, he begins to tell an extremely short story of his life before being a Yo-kai. The protagonist questions if ''Don Chan'' is responsible for the disappearance of people, and Don Chan '' urges him to be quiet and just have fun at the festival! He will challenge the player to a battle, and then afterward will pridefully admit he is the one swiping people away, and says that nothing beats a festival. Since there was not a single thing greater than festival to him, he wanted to enjoy one everyday! He ended up making his own, but it just wasn't much fun all alone, so he made ''Mirapo snap whoever he saw. It is revealed that before leaving, Wazzat erases everybody's memories, explaining as to why the people have no idea from where they came. After the player is done speaking to him, he tells them to enjoy the festival and lets them go on their own! Guidance In Mt. Wildwood Shrine, head towards the 2nd to last stairway leading towards the shrine, and bring out the Yo-kai Watch. There will be a Mirapo hanging around the stairway up at the top. Speak to him, and soon he will transport the player to a certain festival. Walk up the last set of stairs, and up front towards the shrine, bring out the Yo-kai Watch to scan around the shrine, a "Don Chan" will appear, speak to him, and soon after some dialogue, a battle with Don Chan will commence, defeat him to finish the request. Category:Yo-kai Watch 2 Requests